oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
Note: You only need to complete just a portion of the quest that doesn't have any skill requirements in order to use the Fairy rings system. You don't need to complete the entire quest for that! '' A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen is the second quest in the Fairy Tale quest series. Details Thieving * Farming (boostable with Garden pie at level 46) * Herblore (boostable with Greenman's ale at level 56 or Greenman's ale (m) at level 55 or Botanical pie at level 53) :Note: Players do not require any of the skill requirements to use the Fairy rings. You only need to complete the quest up to a point to unlock the ability to use them. |items = *A Dramen or Lunar staff *A vial of water *A pestle and mortar Recommended: *Combat equipment and good food *Restore potions (for restoring drained combat stats if really needed) |kills = *Gorak (level 145)—possibly multiple }} Walkthrough Ungrateful farmer Warning: Do not pickpocket Martin before you start the quest, or you won't be able to continue for 15 minutes of in-game time. To start, talk to Martin the Master Gardener in the Draynor Market. He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown, so wait until your quest menu says his crops have had plenty of time to grow; this takes approximately five minutes of logged in time. Talk to him again. He informs you rather crossly that there is still something wrong with the crops, not believing your story about fairies and accusing you of creating this problem. Agree to investigate for him. Surprise! Go to Zanaris, and head toward Fairy Nuff's grotto, just north of the bank. Walk in, and you'll see a short cutscene. On the ground and next to one of the potion shelves is Fairy Nuff's certificate; pick it up. Studying the certificate reveals its back, which is covered with strange fairy symbols. Talk to the Fairy Chef, south of the bank. She will tell you that she's seen similar inscriptions on a sign near the mysterious ruins - the Cosmic Altar (You have to go there and read the sign!) in southern Zanaris. The inscriptions are south of the temple on the wall, next to a tree. You must look at the sign and study the certificate If you were to translate it, the back of the certificate reads: Unlocking fairy rings Talk to the Fairy Godfather in the Fairy Queen's throne room. Tell him that the queen is missing, to which he visibly starts panicking and rushes to say that he will create a search party for her. The godfather gives you permission to use the fairy rings to 'help' you locate the queen. He asks you to speak to the Co-ordinator outside the room to learn more about the rings. After talking to the Co-ordinator and being informed of the vast history of the fairy rings and the queen, head south-west to the fountains where you should see a fairy ring. Talk to Fairy Fixit. After that, use the fairy rings while wielding a Dramen staff, or a Lunar staff if you have partially or fully completed Lunar Diplomacy. :You may now use the Fairy rings throughout RuneScape without finishing the quest, if you'd prefer.'' :See the' Fairy rings' guide for all the possible combinations. Regrouping With Nuff's certificate in your inventory, use the fairy ring four times in sequence. You will need to repeat this sequence each time you wish to visit the Fairy Queen's hideout. '''Once you have done it correctly once, the sequence of four appears as an option at the bottom of the auto teleports lists—you still need to do all four teleports. # (Islands: South of Witchaven) # (Islands: Poison Waste south of Isafdar) # (un-attached code, failing randomly just a few steps away from the fairy ring in Zanaris) # (Islands: Penguins near Miscellania, or Queen's location) If you end up on an island with some penguins, you either made a mistake entering the codes '''or you do not have Fairy Nuff's certificate. You may also have skipped deciphering the certificate's message or simply missed one code in the sequence. Note: If you're boosting farming, you have to boost farming the first time you enter the fairy ring combination to reach the Fairy Queen, as well as for picking up the starflower. You should hopefully be in the Fairy Queen's new location. Just go up the path, and head to the north-eastern room. Talk to Fairy Nuff who, along with Fairy Very Wise, informs you that the queen is not well because the godfather has hurt her by not returning her magic secateurs. As her essence is drained, she cannot retaliate without obtaining the secateurs, which you accept to bring back. Head back to Zanaris, and pickpocket the Fairy Godfather. If you fail, you will be teleported outside Zanaris, so try pickpocketing from behind or the side, and make sure neither of his henchmen are looking directly at you. You should get a golden Queen's secateurs. Also, at this point, you will see orks patrolling Zanaris. :Warning: Make sure you get and then give the secateurs to Fairy Nuff before mixing the magic essence, or you'll have to get the ingredients all over again! Magic essence Back at the fairy hideout, talk to Fairy Nuff, and give her the secateurs. She will use them to rejuvenate the queen, but they do not work completely. Nuff tells you that she needs a certain magic essence potion to replenish the queen's missing life energy. To make the potion, you need to collect some Star flowers and gorak claw powder. Star flower Return to the fairy ring in Zanaris, and use the code , which transports you to a cosmic plane. Move around for about two minutes whilst the Star flowers grow. You can pass the time by talking to the Cosmic Being who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick a star flower when ready (49 Farming needed), and add your harvest to the vial of water (57 Herblore needed—however, if you are boosting, wait until you have the gorak claw powder as well because you need 57 Herblore to finish the potion as well). Gorak claws Return to Zanaris, and withdraw any armour and weapons, along with around 10 pieces of good food. Goraks are very accurate, so take the best melee armour you have. Also, they have very low Defence. :Note: that protection prayers do not work against goraks, but you may use boosting prayers. At the Zanaris fairy ring, use the sequence to get to another plane full of goraks.You must have the certificate in your inventory for this to work! As of the new update, it might be difficult to teleport out without the Goraks agroing on you. Therefore, it would be wise to be bring a teleport with you. They are level 145 or 149 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them, eating food when necessary and drink restore potions if needed until you get a gorak claw. Crush the claw with a pestle and mortar to get gorak claw powder. The final scene Mix the star flower and gorak claw powder into a vial of water to make a magic essence potion (57 Herblore needed). Return to the Resistance Hideout, use a dose of the magic essence potion on the queen, who finally regains her senses. As the queen angrily prepares to return to Zanaris and take back her throne, Fairy Very Wise and Fairy Nuff remind her that the Fairy Godfather has thugs and orks at his disposal. His "army" has her easily outclassed, compared to her Majesty's small band of loyalists (many of whom are injured). The queen realises the flaw in the plan, and accepts the advice and allows the Fairy Godfather to remain Zanaris' ruler for the time being. Congratulations! Quest completed! Reward * Quest points *350,000 Herblore experience * Thieving experience *An antique lamp granting 2,500 experience in any skill over level 30 *Access to the Fairy rings network Music unlocked *All's Fairy in Love and War - Fairy Resistance hideout *We are the Fairies - Cosmic plane *Dimension X - Gorak plane Trivia *This quest goes by a few similar names in RuneScape: **'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry, and in the Quest Journal control panel. **'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the Knowledge Base. *If you use Nuff's certificate on one of the sheep in Zanaris, your character will ask the sheep if it knows what the strange markings mean, to which the sheep will say: "The human's found some symbols and doesn't know what they mean so now it's cross-examining me and spoiling my routine!" This is possibly a reference to the TV show Lamb Chop's Play Along, as it can be sang in the same manner as the show's ending theme, "The Song That Never Ends", which is sang by a sheep puppet. *If you use Nuff's certificate on one of the cows in Zanaris, your character will ask the cow if it knows what the strange markings mean, to which the cow will say: "Can't the human take a hint? I've been ignoring you! Do you think I would ignore you if I wanted to discuss your Rorschach ink-blots ?" *The script used in the secret markings are wingdings. Category:Fairy Tale quest series